Not Alone
by Hamsters'R Us
Summary: YaY! Merry is getting married to Estella in a week. But when him and Pippin sneak into farmer Maggot's garden he bumps into a girl who lives there. Merry gets to know her and he might just fall in love with her. Will Merry tie the knot with Estella?HEHE w
1. Bump!

Pippin was sitting up in a tree branch and Merry was sitting on the ground against the tree. "I'm bored. What about you?" Pippin asked Merry. Merry felt his stomach growl. "I'm bored and hungry." He replied "But hey at least Bilbo is having a birthday celebration in a couple of days and you're going to have a big wedding celebration next week!" Pippin told him. "You and Estella are going to be so happy together!" Merry started smiling and thought about her. His stomach growled again. Pippin jumped off the tree branch and faced Merry. "I'm hungry too. How about we go to Farmer Maggots garden and get some food." He suggested. Merry nodded his head and had Pippin help him up. As they were walking Estella cut in front of them. "Merry where are you going?" she asked, "You are supposed to help me with the planning for our wedding." She looked at Pippin and gave him a mean look. She knew Merry and him were always getting into trouble. "I'm kind of hungry and Pip and I are going to go get something to eat. I'm sorry. I promise I'll get to the planning tomorrow." He explained. "Very well, but Peregin you better not get Merry into any trouble." She yelled. Pippin rolled his eyes and nodded. Estella then kissed Merry on the cheek and went off. Pippin and Merry then continued to Farmer Maggots...  
  
They arrived at farmer Maggots garden. They started quietly sneaking through the cornfield. Pippin gets closer to the garden filled with tomatoes, Potatoes, Lettuce. Cabbage, carrots, and onions. Pippin whispers to Merry. "Hurry up! Over here Merry!" Merry moves towards Pippin's voice. As he moved, he stopped because he felt someone watching him or following him. But then he ignored it and continued on. He met up with Pippin and as soon as the coast was clear they went in and grabbed as much vegetables as they could. All of a sudden they heard a door slam. It was farmer Maggot and he came out with a pitch fork! "You meddling tweens! Get out of my garden!!" He yelled Merry and Pippin took off running. "Pippin lets split up! I'll meet you at the end of the cornfield!" Merry told him. Pippin agreed and took off running a different direction. Merry heard Farmer maggot coming closer. He ran a little faster. He looked back to see if he was behind him but he wasn't. But as Merry turned back around he collided into someone and fell down dropping all his veggies. He quickly picked as much as he could. He looked up and noticed it was a girl he bumped into, but he didn't have time to apologize so he took off.  
  
He met up with Pippin and they both walked together. "What took you so long?" Pippin asked. Merry was catching his breath. "I accidentally bumped into a girl as I was running. I turn to look back and then when I turned back around I just crashed into her." He explained. "I think that was Farmer Maggot's daughter or granddaughter." Pippin started laughing. "Well at least you still have plenty of food to eat." "Yeah you're right but I feel bad. I didn't even tell her I was sorry." He said. Pippin patted Merry shoulder. Well you can tell her that tomorrow, but for right now lets eat. 


	2. The apology

Merry and Pippin finished eating there food. They lay down on the grass to let there stomachs settle. "I never knew Farmer Maggot had a daughter." Pippin told Merry.  
  
"I don't know if that really is his daughter. She could've been stealing food like us. I didn't get a good look at her, so I can't tell if I've seen her in the Shire." Merry explained. He picked himself up and wiped the grass off his clothes. The sun was almost setting. "Well Pip lets go home." He helped Pippin up and they walked home.  
  
"So are you going to go find the girl tomorrow and apologize?" Pippin asked. Merry thought for a minute.   
  
"I'm not sure. I can try tomorrow but I doubt I'll find her." He replied.  
  
Merry arrived at Estella's house to visit her. He knocked on the door and waited for a couple of seconds. Estella answered the door.  
  
"HI MERRY!" she yelled excided. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Come in! I made supper." She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him inside. He stopped her.   
  
"No thank you I already ate, I'm sorry." He told her. "I just came to apologize to you. I'm sorry I didn't help you with the wedding plans today."  
  
"It's fine." She replied. She gave him a hug. "You are the sweetest guy I know. Thank you for apologizing." She kissed him softly on the lips and said goodbye.  
  
Merry was lying in his bed still wondering who that girl was. He tried to ignore it but it bothered him that he didn't apologize. He drifted off to sleep and decided he will leave early in the morning to find her.   
  
He woke up early around 4AM. He got dressed and quickly went off. The wind was blowing and it was really cold but good thing he had his coat. Farmer Maggots garden was just ahead. He looked to see if anyone had followed him but no one did. He quietly went into the cornfield, searching for the spot he bumped into the girl. He found it and looked around. On the ground he saw a little bracelet and leaned down to get it. 'It must have belonged to her' he thought. All of a sudden he heard a noise from behind him. He jumped up but stood still. He slowly turned around but there was no one though. As he turned around again he stopped and saw two emerald green eyes staring at him from behind a few corn plants. He then zoomed towards the eyes and moved the corn plant apart to see who it was. The person jumped up and dropped their basket of vegetables. It was the same girl. She leaned down to pick up the vegetables quickly.  
  
"Wait calm down." Merry told her. "I didn't mean to scare you…..well actually I did but just so you weren't Farmer Maggot." Her head was still down. Merry offered his hand so he can help her up. She grabbed it. As she got up she lifted her head and looked up at Merry. Merry was surprised by how really pretty she was. She had long golden brown hair and light skin. But she was wearing old rag-like clothes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked   
  
"I came here to apologize to you, I bumped into you without saying I'm sorry. So I'm sorry." He answered with a smile.   
  
"So you were the one that bumped into me. Yeah I got in trouble for losing most of the vegetables last night." She told him. He felt horrible.  
  
"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm sorry, my names Meriadoc Brandybuck. But you can call me Merry. What's yours if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"My name is Lara." She answered.   
  
"Just Lara? No last name?" He smiled. Lara still didn't smile. "How come I've never seen you around the Shire?"   
  
"The Shire?" she questioned, "I've never been outside this farm." Now Merry was really confused.   
  
"what do you mean (outside the farm)?" he asked………………… 


	3. along came pip

Lara didn't answer him. Her eyes glanced at someone behind Merry. Merry turned and saw Pippin.   
  
"Hey Merry!" Pippin yelled, "is that the girl you bumped into?" Merry ran up to Pippin and covered his mouth.   
  
"SSSHHH! Not so loud." Merry told him. He turned back to Lara and apologized.  
  
Merry introduced Pippin. "This is Peregrin Took. " Pippin kinda shoved Merry to the side and cut in front of him.  
  
"But you can call me Pippin." he smiled at her. "Do you want to go to Bilbo's Birthday celebration with me?" He asked. She looked at him all confused. Merry cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh Pip.. she's never been outside this farm." He explaind to him. Pippin gave Lara a weird look.  
  
"Why not?" He asked her. She looked back at where Farmer Maggot's house was. "I live here. I actually work for him. I had no place to stay and he said if I work for him everyday, he would provide me with food, clothes, and a place to sleep." She explaind.  
  
"Why don't you just stay with your parents." Pippin suggested. Lara looked at him but didn't answer. Merry looked at Lara and saw the expression on her face. She looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Pip can I talk to you." He pulled Pippin aside, "What are you doing? Stop asking her questions. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I was bored and I knew you were over here. I want to get to know her. I think she's pretty." Pippin explaind. Merry rolled his eyes.  
  
"You don't just ask someone you dont even know to a party. How do you know she can even go?" Merry questioned him. Pippin shrugged his shoulders.  
  
All of a sudden they heard Farmer Maggot come out of his house calling for Lara. Lara ran to Merry and Pippin.   
  
"You have to leave! If he sees you guys I'll get in trouble!" She yelled at them. Merry pulled Pippin and started running. Farmer Maggot found Lara and saw the two Hobbits running.   
  
"Lara go after them!" Farmer Maggot yelled. Lara ran after them.  
  
Merry and Pippin jumped off an edge of a hill, ran into the forest, and hid behind a bush. They waited to see if Lara was still following. Lara followed until she came to the ege of the hill. She had to stop because that was the farthest she could go. Farmer Maggot came behind her.  
  
"Lara you mutt! You let them get away!" He scolded her. "Don't count on having dinner tonight!" He turned and started walking back. "Get back to work!"  
  
"Yes sir." she answered. She stared out into the forest looking to see if she could spot Merry and Pippin, but she couldn't. She sighed and looked down. She noticed her bracelet was missing. "Could this day get any worse?" She took one last look at the forest. Then turned and went back to finish working.  
  
Merry felt bad that he got her in trouble again. Pippin stood up.   
  
" Merry we better get out of here before he comes over here again." Pippin helped Merry up. "Lets go to Frodo's house for dinner." Merry dusted himself off and walked along with Pippin.   
  
"Did you hear Farmer Maggot? Because of us Lara is not going to eat tonight." Merry started telling Pippin.   
  
"Do you think she will go with me to the celebration?" Pip asked not paying attention to what Merry had just said.   
  
"Honostly No! Gosh just forget it!" Merry yelled, "lets just hurry so we can go eat."  
  
When they arrived at Bilbo's house, where Frodo lives, they knocked on the door.  
  
"GO AWAY! THE PARTY IS TOMMOROW!" Bilbo yelled  
  
"Bilbo! It's us Merry and Pippin! We were wondering if we can have dinner with Frodo!" Merry yelled. Bilbo peeked out the window and saw it was them. He opened the door and apologized.   
  
"Frodo is in the dining room." Bilbo told them. Merry and Pipping went into the dining room and sat down with Frodo.  
  
"Hello Frodo." Pippin greeted. Frodo looked up from eating his dinner.   
  
"Hello Merry. Hello Pippin." Frodo replied "you welcome to grab some dinner"  
  
"thanks " Merry grabbed a bowl of vegetable soup with a bread roll and Pippin grabbed almost everthing.  
  
As they were eating Pippin started telling Frodo about Lara. Merry just remembered that Lara wasn't going to eat dinner and he felt bad. He grabbed a bread roll and a couple of apples.  
  
"I'm going to go" Merry told Frodo and Pippin, then he got up,  
  
"where are you going?" Frodo asked. Merry tried thinking of a lie so Pippin wont come along with him.  
  
"I'm going home. So I can bathe and go to bed." he replied.  
  
"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow then. Goodbye." said Frodo. Merry smiled and said goodbye. When he got outside, he started walking towards the direction to Farmer Maggot's farm. 


	4. Getting to Know Her

It was getting dark and cold. Merry arrived at the farm. He walked through the field of corn until he found Farmer Maggots house. He got closer to the windows so he could look for Lara inside. He didn't see anyone just a couple of farmer maggots dogs. He went to the next window and just saw Farmer Maggot sleeping in his bed. As Merry kept looking for her, he heard a 'snap' from a twig or a branch. He turned around but fell over. He was breathing hard. It was someone but he couldn't make out who.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the girlish voice whispered. Merry felt relieved that it was just Lara. Lara helped him up.  
  
"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing out here? shouldn't you be inside." Merry asked her.   
  
"I don't sleep in there. Come here follow me" She whispered to him. She grabbed his arm and took him around to the back of the house. Behind the house was a little shed. She pointed at the shed. "Thats where I sleep. But anyway, What are you doing here?" she asked again.  
  
"Well I brought yo---" He started off but Lara cut him off.  
  
"shhhh! wait........" Lara heard someone or something coming towards them. All of a sudden she heard something growling and she knew it wasn't her stomache.   
  
" Merry get in the shed!" she yelled and kept pushing him to make sure he got in. As soon as he got in, Farmer Maggots dogs came charging towards the shed barking. " Get away you dumb dogs!!" She yelled. Merry heard Lara struggling trying to get the dogs away.  
  
"Let me help you!!" Merry told her. He started opening the door. As soon as the door started opening the dogs were about to get in.  
  
"NO!!" Lara yelled "CLOSE THE DOOR!" She tried grabbing the dog and tried pulling it back but that wasn't really smart. She let out a scream of pain. The dog had bitten her on her arm. She was so angry and tired and the dogs were still trying to get Merry. There was a shovel laying on the ground. "You Stupid DOG!!She grabbed it and swung the shovel as hard as she could at one of the dog's face. The dog let out a yelp and ran back to the house and the other followed.  
  
"Lara are you okay ?" Merry asked still sitting in the shed. He was going to get out to help her but she didn't let him. Farmer Maggot came out carrying his pocket knife.   
  
"Whats going on out here Lara!?!" He yelled at her. She tried covering the bite.   
  
"I was just throwing something out and the dogs came." she lied.   
  
"Well I hope you learned your lesson! You better have that bite cleaned up by tommorow!" he scolded her. He then went back inside the house. Lara started walking to her shed. She opened the door. Merry saw her arm and hand full of blood. There was a bucket of water and a rag in the corner of the shed. he grabbed it and started helping Lara. As he was helping her, she was about to cry but she stopped herself. Merry looked at her.   
  
"Pippin was right. Why don't you live with your parents? It would be a lot better than here." He started telling her. She looked up at him  
  
"I would if they were alive." she explained.   
  
"I'm sorry. Its just..... why did you choose to live here?" He asked.  
  
"The last time I seen my parents was when I was seven years old. Well.... that was what I was told." SHe sighed and started to explain. "I woke up in an orphanage and the nurse told me that they had found me knock out in the forest. I had hitten my head on a rock and they were wondering how I got in the forest for that to happen. They told me my parents were killed." Lara was starting to cry. "They told me I lost my memory. I don't even remember my last name. I dont remember how my parents look. It's like I've never had a family. I got tired living in an orphanage. I lived there for about eight years. When I turned Fifteen I ran away and ended up here. I've been living here for three years. I'll never have a family and I'll never be happy." She kept crying. Merry watched her cry but finished wrapping her hand.   
  
"There I'm done." Merry told her. Her head was down and she started hugging her knees. Her stomeache growled again. "OH! that reminds me!" He reached into his pockets and took out the bread roll and apples. "I brought these for you." he told her, handing her the food. Lara looked up and stared at the food.  
  
"Why did you bring me these?" she asked before she was going to take the food.  
  
"I felt bad that Pippin and I cost you your supper. Here take them you need to eat." He explained. She wiped her eyes and took the food. Merry watched her eat. Lara looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.  
  
"Thank you very much." she told him. Merry was getting ready to leave. "Will I see you again tommorow? It's kind of nice to have someone to talk to." she explained.  
  
"Well do you still want to go with Pippin to Bilbo's Birthday celebration?" He asked her. She gave him a worried look.  
  
"I want to go with him but I can't leave this farm. How will I get there?" she asked. "I also have nothing to wear." Merry laughed.   
  
"I'll bring you something to wear tommorow. Pip and I will come pick you up tommorow night at this time. Farmer Maggot will be asleep at this time tommorow. He wont even know your gone" He explained. Lara smiled   
  
"Okay. I guess I'll see you tommorow night." she said excited. Merry was putting his coat on until he saw Lara starting to shiver. He saw she had nothing to keep warm with. So he took his coat and handed it to her.  
  
"Here take it you'll need it." He told her. She took the coat and stared at him.  
  
"Your a very kind person. Thank You." she told him.  
  
"Well I best be going. Goodnight." he said and started walking off.  
  
"Goodnight" she whispered. She watched as he turned around and waved........ 


End file.
